Feelings
by Serina67
Summary: Yuma doesn't know how to tell Astral how he feels... ONE SHOT! Keyshipping, Yuma X Astral


**Feelings**

Lately I've been having weird feelings every time I'm around Astral, and  
that's almost all the time. He is always by my side and would never go  
anywhere without me. Well, he kind of has no choice. He is an alien  
that was brought to earth through the Emperor's Key that my dad gave  
me. So, he is stuck with me if he likes it or not, and I'm stuck with  
him. At first be was annoying, every time I woke up he would be right  
over my head staring at me. Also, almost every second of the day he  
would ask me a question. Any question he could think of about the  
human world, he would ask me, and I'm the only one who could answer  
for him. I'm the only one who could see him. But now, I find it  
amusing. He is like a little child asking their parent about something  
they never seen before. It's something that I like about him now. I  
have a hard time trying to figure out what my feelings really are for  
Astral. Is it a friendly love? Brotherly love? Or can it be love, love?  
I think its real love. Every time I see him, hear him talk, my heart  
beast faster. Lately every time I try to talk to him, I would stutter  
my words. It must be love. But, will Astral return my feelings if I  
told him? I did tell him once what love was. I don't know if he really  
understood. When I told him, he said, "I think I understand this love  
feeling." Did he really? Or, could he just be thinking logical about  
this like he always does? I've decided. I'm going to tell him, tonight.  
Later that night after dinner, I was in my room looking at my duel  
cards. But what I'm really thinking of T the moment is how am I going  
to tell Astral I love him? I know he can now touch things. Before, he  
couldn't touch things at all, not even me. We both found out one day  
when I tried to punch him. I went straight through him. But that's  
another story. We don't know when or how he is able to touch things  
now, but were both glad he can. But back to the trouble at hand, my  
love for Astral. He is not with me at the moment, but he will be here  
soon. I guess that soon is now. He just came out of the key, first a  
bunch of little lights, then they form into the Astral I know. He  
looks at me with his miss match eyes, and asks me, "is something wrong  
Yuma?" I look at him with a slight shocked face.  
"Uhh…I-It's nothing…" Damm, why am I stuttering now? Why do I have  
to be shy now? I'm never shy! Also why did I say it's nothing? It's  
not nothing!  
I hear him talk again, "Oh, if you say so…"  
"A-Actually Astral…there is something."  
He turns his head to me again, "what is it Yuma?"  
"Uhh, I have something to tell you. Do you remember that day when you  
asked me what love is? Then I told you the different feelings someone  
could have when their in love?" I was staring down at the floor, I  
just can't be looking at his face right now.  
"Yes, I remember. What about it?"  
"I-I have been having those feelings lately…towards…"  
"Towards who Yuma?"  
I take a deep breath. It's now or never. I look up at Astral and stare  
into his beautiful white and gold eyes. "There towards you Astral. I…  
I love you…" I kept staring at his face, he looks confused. Maybe  
shocked even, I can't really tell. On no! Don't tell me that he  
doesn't love me back! I felt tears forming at the corners of my eyes.  
"Oh, Yuma! Don't cry!" He brought his hands up to my face, gently  
cupping my cheeks, and wiping the tears that are falling from my eyes  
with his thumbs. "I'm not mad that you love me. Actually I have  
something to tell you Yuma…"  
"Wha…What do you mean Astral?"  
"I love you too Yuma. I just didn't think you would love a thing like  
me…"  
"Of course I would love you! I do love you!" I yell to him a bit shocked.  
"I know that now. Thank you Yuma."  
I just jumped and hugged him. Astral loves me! He really does! I hug  
him tight, feeling if I let him go now he might disappear forever, and  
he hugging me tightly too. Probably thinking the same thing. I looked  
up at him, "hey Astral, do you remember what a kiss is?"  
He looks at me with loving eyes, "yes."  
"Well…can you kiss me?"  
"Of course. Anything for you Yuma."  
We both lean into each other, both of our eyes never breaking away from  
each other's. Then, the best thing that has ever happened to me  
happens. I feel Astral's cool blue lips against my warm ones. Both of  
our lips moving against each other's perfectly. When we broke apart to  
breathe, we just kept looking in each other's eyes, and holding  
each other, never letting go, and we never will.

* * *

A/N:

Well there it is. I hope you liked this little keyshipping story I made! =w=

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal!

Please Review!:D


End file.
